Dragon's Release
by Music Fantasi
Summary: When a dragon has suddenly appeared and begins attacks on the Rukon district, it is up to several of the captains and Ichigo to put a stop to it before it reaches the Seireitei. But when the dragon proves too powerful what lengths will Toshiro go to in order to ensure that the beast is stopped? (Two-shot)


_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters_

Snow ravaged the land, coating and striking everything in its reach. Vicious, biting cold wind roared across the glaciers, sweeping the snow with it into frigid torrents ripping though the air. Grey clouds rolled across the sky, unrelenting in their endless supply of snow. He stood, face peaceful and turned heavenward, completely unaffected by the cold, the stinging force of the ice pelting his frame in the middle of the frozen landscape. The wind ripped at his clothes, whipping his black Shihakushō and his white Haori into a frenzy. His snowy hair blowing every way with the wind.

A fierce roar sounded in the sky above him, causing him merely to open turquoise eyes to search for the roar's source. Swooping down, causing an even fiercer gust of wind, the dragon of ice landed gracefully in front of the boy, standing proudly. Toshiro gazed up at him quietly, not wishing to discuss what he came for quite yet. Despite the blizzard conditions of his inner world, it was his paradise.

_Master, what is it that bothers you? _Hyōrinmaru lowered his immense body and coiled around the boy's small frame, shielding him from the harsh wind.

Toshiro collapsed back into the snow, laying on his back in the cold powder, looking up into the dragon's face. " There have been reports lately of a dragon attacking the outer Rukon District."

The dragon remained silent for a moment, the howling of the wind filling the air as he thought over this new information. _I see. You are the only one that truly knows how to battle a dragon. _

" I know." He sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the cold that surrounded him.

_We must show this dragon that this place is our territory, Master. _

Toshiro let out a small, airy laugh. " The dragon is of the fire element. Many homes have been burned down already. It would seem like a good match for you."

_I shall accept that challenge. I am a Dragon as well and I will fight to uphold my pride and defend my territory. For it holds those that we wish to protect. _The large dragon rested its head on the snowy ground beside Toshiro's body, the length of his head the entire length of the boy's body.

Toshiro sat up, gazing at his friend. " Yes, we will fight it and defend what we have sworn we would. At all costs." He closed his eyes and felt the cold melt away from him as he left his inner world. When he opened his eyes the sight of his paper piled desk met his gaze. With a groan he grudgingly grabbed his pen and dipped it in the black ink, sitting up straight in his chair and bringing the think packet of papers closer to his eyes. It was the latest report concerning the dragon. It was reported that after each attack it retreated back into the clouds, disappearing. With each attack it also got closer to the walls of the Seireitei.

He signed the document, signaling that he had read through it, and placed it on the stack of papers on his right. Grabbing another bundle, he scanned through the words to discover it was also a report on the attacks. This one stating that as the threat increased, so did the preparations of the Court Guard Squads. The head captain had apparently even called in Ichigo, something that shocked Toshiro. He signed this and grabbed several of the remaining papers, finding them all to be about the attacks and signed them, not bothering to read every one. He knew all he really needed to know about it.

" Captain!" Rangiku's voice rang through the air.

" What is it?" Toshiro sighed, rising and walking to her paper ridden desk. She entered the room. " You do realize that you need to do at least some of these, right?" he cast her a weary glance.

" I will…eventually." She smiled her most charming smile. It had no effect on him. " But, Captain, the reason I came in-"

" Besides to do your paper work?"

" –was to tell you that the Head Captain has called for a Captain's Meeting immediately."

" Concerning the recent attacks?" His eyes brightened with interest.

" Yes, it is to be about discussing a strategy to deal with it."

" I see." Toshiro said, walking out of the office and began towards the Captain's Hall. He walked quickly but refrained from using his flash step.

" Hey! Toshiro!" Ichigo's voice suddenly pierced the otherwise semi quiet air.

Toshiro sighed, closing his eyes and stopping. Opening his eyes once more, he turned to face the orange haired teen running towards him. " It's Captain Hitsugaya." He snapped lightly. He didn't bother really putting any force into the reprimand anymore, knowing that it had no effect and yielded no results.

" Yeah, whatever, Toshiro, what's going on around here? I never get called in to help. Normally I'm told to leave and whatever it is isn't my problem." Toshiro began walking again, Ichigo falling easily into step beside him.

" There have been attacks in the Rukon District lately."

" Attacks? By who?"

" A dragon."

" Dragon!? There are dragons here?!" Ichigo asked, completely surprised at this new piece of information.

Toshiro cast him a strange glance, not bothering to answer that question. " Any way you have been called in for assistance in dealing with the matter. Now, you can do whatever you like for now, I must go to the Captain's Meeting. And no, you can't come." He said, noticing Ichigo opening his mouth to say something, walking off toward the squad one barracks.

The meeting consisted much of what he had expected. They gave their reports and understanding of the situation and attempted to come up with a strategy to deal with the beast. He tried to voice his opinions, but the older captains over spoke him, much to his frustration. He knew how to handle dragons, they knew that, yet they did not listen to anything the young captain had to say or offer.

" Head Captain!" an urgent shout sounded outside the doors to the Captain's meeting as several lieutenants rushed in.

" What is the meaning of this?!" boomed Yamamoto, causing the lieutenants to flinch. There was a rule that Captains meetings were never to be interrupted. They had broken it. Now they had to hope the reason was urgent enough to justify their actions.

" The dragon, sir, it has attacked again. Several districts have been destroyed already and it is moving closer to the Seireitei, Sir." Nanao reported.

" I see. This calls for immediate response. Captains Kyōraku, Hitsugaya, and Kuchiki! You are to go after this beast and kill it at once. Under no circumstance can we permit it to make it to the Seireitei. Captain Unohana, you are to assemble your squad to handle any injuries. Dismissed!" He slammed his staff onto the stone floor, signaling for all to prepare for battle and head out.

Toshiro paused as all other headed out. " Head Captain, what of Kurosaki. He has arrived as you requested."

" He is to head out with your squad, Captain Hitsugaya."

" Understood." Toshiro said the moment before he flash stepped out of the hall, immediately finding the strawberry lofting around outside the barracks. " What are you doing, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo jumped, not expecting to be caught by the small captain when none of the others had paid him any mind when he felt more than saw them speedily pass. " I was just waiting. It's not like there's anything for me to do when practically everyone is in some kind of meeting!" the orange haired boy huffed. Toshiro sighed, gazing at him with a withering look. " So what's happening? All the captains just raced past. Did something happen?"

" The dragon is attacking. Did you not see several of the lieutenants come in?" He motioned for Ichigo to follow him as he headed back to his barracks at a slight haste.

" Well yeah, but it's not like they told me anything."

" You are to head out with my squad. Captain Kyōraku and Captain Kuchiki are joining us as well."

" Why so many? Is this dragon really that strong?"

Toshiro didn't answer, simply sent him a confirmative look, speeding up his already hasty stride. They arrived at the Squad Ten barracks quickly, Toshiro leaving to gather the members he would bring with them and leaving Ichigo to prepare. Which pretty much just left him to roam around until the icy captain was ready.

Toshiro found him again only several minutes later while he paced about the perimeter of the barracks, taking in the scenery. " It's time to go, are you ready?"

Ichigo nodded seriously, " Yeah." He noticed the large group behind him made up of the majority of his squad. Toshiro simply nodded before they all flash stepped through the Seireitei, not pausing until they came upon an area littered with destroyed and burning wooden shacks. Cries and screams of panic and pain met their ears as they took in the chaotic sight before them.

" Everyone except for Lieutenant Matsumoto, myself, and Kurosaki are to spread out and assist anyone that needs help in the areas destroyed by the dragon. All those needing medical attention will be taken to the camp that Squad Four is to be setting up in the middle of the attacked zone. Do you understand?"

" Yes sir!" came the resounding response as the large group of Soul Reapers raced off to help quell the chaos engulfing the villages and towns.

Without a word, the three of them flash stepped away toward the dragon still advancing. Ichigo forced himself to ignore the shouts for help and cries of panic as they raced along, telling himself that Toshiro's squad, and probably a lot more soul reapers, were helping the souls devastated by the attack.

No time was wasted between the Captains as they charged in to attack the speedily approaching beast. Ichigo was one of the first to reach the dragon and attack, but without success. He stabbed, slashed, used his Getsuga Tenshō but nothing seemed to even make it notice his presence. After many attempts to break through the seemingly indestructible scale armor of the beast, he flash stepped away to get a good look at the battle. Rangiku had fallen back, her arm bleeding profusely around her shoulder, Renji staying close to her to protect her in case of a sudden attack. Kyōraku and Byakuya analyzed and watched the movements of the beasts, attacking every now and again to test some strategy they had crafted only to have it fail. Squad members from the other two squads attacked mindlessly, many being hurtled away with injuries. Suddenly he realized a certain captain was missing from the front lines.

He scanned the area by the beast looking for him, but the boy captain was nowhere in sight. He paused a moment as a thought passed through his head. Did he not attack with everyone else? _'There's no way.' _Slowly, he turned his head to look back to the spot that they had arrived at. The spot from which their small force had set forth from to slay the beast that threatened the Soul Society. And standing there, eyes rapidly looking at everything happening in the battle but body unmoving, stood the Captain of Squad Ten.

It didn't make any sense to Ichigo. Why would the boy just stand there and watch the battle? Why not help? No answer showed itself to him but he was damn sure going to find out. Casting a quick glance back at the battle, Ichigo flash stepped beside Toshiro. The boy didn't even glance to him.

" Toshiro! Why are you just standing here?!" Ichigo grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing him to tear his eyes away from the battle.

The turquoise eyes snapped up to him in a deadly glare. " It's Captain Hitsugaya to you! And I am analyzing the battle, Kurosaki. In case you have not pieced it together in that head of yours, I know how to fight dragons. I know how strong they are. And I know that you cannot kill one this powerful in such a crude manner as _this_." Toshiro hissed, gesturing in a sweeping motion to the chaotic battle in front of them.

All the dragon had to do was flick parts of its body to send the soul reapers flying and crashing to the ground below. The two other Captains had yet to retain an injury, but had not inflicted any real damage on the dragon either.

" Well if you're so smart, then why don't you do something? It's killing them!"

" Do you think I can't see that?" Toshiro snapped. He ran a hand roughly through his white hair in frustration. He knew he could defeat it. He knew how to do it. But there was no way he could with everyone surrounding it as they were.

" What should we do, Toshiro?" Ichigo asked earnestly. He couldn't just stand by and watch as his friends got hurt. He had to do something but he couldn't think of anything that would actually help. Toshiro regarded him silently for a moment. " What _can I _do?"

With a glance towards the rapidly losing battle, Toshiro looked up at Ichigo, his eyes not the formal, hard shards of ice they normally were while he was in the Soul Society. They regarded him in a more friendly manner, like they did often in the World of the Living. " Ichigo, I need you to get everyone to retreat. I don't care how, just do it. They are fighting a futile battle and must retreat before more are killed in vain. We must regroup."

Ichigo nodded and rushed off. Toshiro remained where he was and, after watching the battle for another moment, closed his eyes. He was immediately thrown into his inner world where a blizzard was raging viciously. The wind howled in his ears and the frigid snow pelted him in the face. He welcomed the onslaught of cold.

_Master, are you positive in doing this? _Hyōrinmaru asked, his large, icy body towered over Toshiro, forcing him to look up at him.

" There is no other way. A dragon this strong, I thought they were all gone." Toshiro said, falling back into the snow. The large dragon coiled around its master and sank its large head to the ground beside the boy.

_As did I. _his voice rumbled. _Are you ready, then, Master?_

Toshiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the frigid air. " Yes." When he opened his eyes again, Ichigo was standing in front of him once more, along with many others now. Kyōraku and Byakuya regarded him silently, wondering what he was thinking, if he had a plan. Renji and Rangiku standing at attention, waiting for their Captain's orders.

" Now what, Toshiro?" Ichigo asked, noticing the dragon had paused to watch them curiously. Its eyes seemed to be trained on Toshiro, its full attention on the boy.

Toshiro glanced at him, knowing full well that the substitute soul reaper would try to follow him. As strong as Ichigo may be, he would only hinder him in this battle, and Toshiro didn't want to accidently injure him either. " I apologize for this Ichigo." Toshiro whispered, " Bakudō Number 61, Rikujōkōrō!"six staffs of light pierced Ichigo's body and prohibited any movement. " Do not advance and do not follow me." He ordered, as much to the lieutenants as to the Captains.

" Wha- Toshiro!" Ichigo shouted, the small captain already flash stepping towards the dragon alone.

" Captain!" Rangiku shouted, panic and confusion flooding her voice as she tried to follow. Renji wrapped his hand firmly around her uninjured arm. She turned to look at him sharply. " Let go!"

" He ordered us to stay here." Renji said, his voice tight as he watched the advancing figure of the boy captain.

" TOSHIRO!" Ichigo roared again, hoping the boy would stop in his suicidal advance. Toshiro didn't even glance back at him. No one could stop him now, he doubted anyone but Ichigo or Rangiku would attempt it. Ichigo stared after him helplessly, snapping at everyone around him to release him or to stop Toshiro. No one did either. Rangiku looked away, her pale eyes burning.

As he sped off towards the dragon, no fear of death presented itself to him. He felt nothing as he seemed to fly towards the advancing beast. Ignoring the shouting behind him, he leapt high into the air, and lashed out at the beast's large, scaly nose, leaving a deep gash in his wake, a startled hiss escaping from the beasts long, red snout.

" You wish for a battle? Well come on!" Toshiro shouted to it, flash stepping higher and higher above the dragon. " Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" Ice seemed to just appear around him in explosive, violent bursts, attaching and forming to his small body. Icy wings sprouted from his back, helping him to propel himself higher and faster above the red beast speeding towards him in acceptance to his challenge, roaring in glee at finding a dragon to challenge.

The others watched in confusion at what the small captain was doing. They did not understand what he was going to do but would not move to help due to Toshiro's insistence that they not interfere. The Captains stood silent and still, wondering what they should do but knowing they could do nothing to help. They also knew that Toshiro would not risk his life in vain without a plan. Ichigo, however, even knowing this, struggled with all his strength to be released from the Bakudō and help his friend. He screamed and cursed and struggled in vain.

" Bankai, Dragon's Release." Toshiro said to himself lightly, closing his eyes as he summoned reitsu to his feet for one last leap before the power consumed him. It was agony, his body felt like it was being torn apart and reformed rapidly, leaving no time for his muscles to adjust as ice once more violently burst and whirled into existence around him like a small, contained, violent blizzard. He couldn't contain the bone chilling, agonized scream that ripped from his throat that quickly transformed into a deep, feral roar echoing throughout the ravished land.

The Captains held their breath, not understand what was happening, when suddenly another dragon burst forth from the dense blizzard, shooting into the sky with a monstrous roar that seemed to shake the air that was humming with icy power. A cold chill swept over them as the temperature dropped and the second dragon gracefully glided away from the first, seeming to taunt it, its icy wings pumping almost lazily as its tail curved and coiled in graceful sweeps.

" H-Hyōrinmaru?" Ichigo whispered, remembering the sight of the icy dragon from when Toshiro gained control over his blade during the Zanpakutō Rebellion. The dragon was just as he remembered, huge, sleek, graceful, and radiating power. Its body made of glistening ice, jagged and lethal. But why was he here? What had happened to Toshiro?

The other dragon roared in outrage at the taunting and charged, flames sprouting around its mouth. Hyōrinmaru growled, dodging to the side of the advancing red beast, quickly coiling his long body around the others, restricting his movements and causing both of their decent to the forest below them. Blood seeped around the dragon's icy scales as the ice of his body easily pierced the crimson scales of the other dragon. At the last moment, the ice dragon relinquished his hold on the other, opening his wings to allow himself to remain airborne despite the other's ground shaking collision.

" _Leave this place and do not return. This is my territory!" _Hyōrinmaru roared. He flapped his wings roughly, shards of ice shooting towards the downed creature, attempting to end the battle quickly. They were met, however, with a scorching hot flame that melted the ice immediately to vapor.

The red scaled dragon clambered onto its feet, its wings moving to began to gain altitude. Hyōrinmaru watched carefully. _" I will soon claim it as mine." _It hissed venomously.

" _We shall see about that!"_ Hyōrinmaru snapped his teeth loudly, challenging the dragon once more. They sped off towards each other, their bodies crushing together, gouging one another with teeth, talons, scales. Hyōrinmaru jerked his jagged tail against the other's back, ripping skin, shimmering crimson scales flung into the air along with the beast's blood. With a roar the dragon ripped into the ice on Hyōrinmaru's side, snapping a large chunk off, blood seeping out of the wound. The sound of their snapping teeth was like thunder in the ears of the small group of Soul Reapers witnessing the duel.

Ichigo stood frozen in his spot, his eyes glued to the battle unfolding before him, his body unmoving and rigid despite the fact that the Kidō Toshiro had used on him had long since faded away. Worry for the small captain ate away at him. He knew, without any doubt, that that ice dragon was Hyōrinmaru. What he didn't know was why he was able to appear like this and where his friend had disappeared to. Ichigo clenched his teeth as he watched the two dragons part from one another, both bleeding and injured, but the crimson beast more than Hyōrinmaru.

Ichigo noticed the differences between the two fighting dragons. Besides the obvious contrast in the colors and elements, such as Hyōrinmaru's sleek, icy body compared to the large, muscled mass of his red scaled adversary, their fighting styles were complete opposites. The fire dragon seemed to rely on strength more than anything else. It tried to use its fiery breath to melt Hyōrinmaru's ice, its brute power to defeat the other dragon recklessly and forcefully. Hyōrinmaru, however, was by no means reckless. The ice dragon dodges with grace and elegance, using his immense speed against his slower, more bulky crimson opponent. His technique of using his speed and the way he seemed to calculate the movements and attacks of his opponent reminded the strawberry haired teen of the small captain.

Frustration and anger raged in the red dragon's black eyes as he snapped them to the form of his enemy, the dragon of his opposite element, as the other slipped past him again. He had expected an easy battle, for none have been able to defeat him yet, and he had killed many dragons in battle over his lifetime. Once he felt the chilling presence of this one, he had not thought that this battle would end any differently, especially considering their elements were opposites, his with the upper hand. Or so he had originally believed. He did not understand what that small, white haired boy had to do with his opponent, or why the boy had vanished and the dragon appeared. All he knew was that he had finally found the one he had been searching for.

With a roar, the beast unleashed a surge of fiery breath, flames igniting to life and spreading wildly and rapidly towards and around his enemy. With a deep breath, Hyōrinmaru released a wave of ice and water, the slushy combination meeting the flames head on, a loud hiss sounding violently through the air as mist surrounded the fighting duo. With the excess water in the air, the dragon of water and ice knew what to do.

The temperature began to plummet, falling rapidly until the mist seemed to solidify right in front of everyone, becoming floating ice crystal suspended in air by the amount of reitsu being emitted from Hyōrinmaru. With a violent, outward sweep of his massive, jagged wings, the beautiful ice crystals lengthened into needlelike spikes and rushed towards the crimson dragon from every direction. A pained roar filled the air as the ice easily sank through the flesh between its scales, mixing with the sound of the ice shattering against the red armor plated body. When the dragon lowered its head from its cry, it was too late.

Hyōrinmaru rushed towards the beast, wrapping the length of his body around the others, ice and cold radiating from him into the other, ice creeping over the brilliant red until it was a dull, murky color. Panic seeped into the other dragon's cries and hisses as it flailed in the hold of the other, its movements becoming slower and more rigid as the ice rapidly formed on his scales, freezing him from the outside in. Flames escaped its mouth as it summoned its power to unleash a final flare of flames on his enemy, but they died quickly in its throat as Hyōrinmaru gave a violent jerk, breaking the dragon's body along the frozen lines he made. The beast fell lifelessly towards the ground, its body impacting roughly.

As the shattered, icy remains of the once vivid crimson dragon fell, crashing into the ground roughly, the temperature steady rose back to normal, the icy chill from Hyorinmaru's reitsu fading as the dragon pulled it back in. No one moved, barely breathed as the dragon's cold, red eyes swept over them and the ravished land below them. The master of ice closed his eyes, masking the sorrow in their crimson gaze, and let out a thunderous cry to the heavens. As the roar came to a end, his body seemed to just explode.

Shards and chunks of ice sprayed in every direction, speeding away from where the proud dragon had once been. The deadly shards raced towards the Soul Reapers, some jumping away while some withdrew their blades to defend. But most, including Ichigo, Rangiku, and Renji, remained in their stunned stillness. As the ice got closer to Ichigo, still at the front lines, he raised his hands to cover his face with a startled cry, but before the lethal shards reached him they slowed to a stop.

As if some unseen force had caught every single piece of the escaping ice, it was all drawn back to where it had come from. Slamming and snapping together into a jagged ball, the ice flew back, away from everything it had threatened to impale. As the final shard of ice slid forcefully into place, a bright, blinding flash of light pierced the air, forcing all eyes and faces to turn away.Quick to recover, Ichigo snapped his eyes back to the spot to see the white haired captain standing, haori torn and battered, blood coming from several wounds, but whole and _there_. Ichigo sighed in relief before smiling, Toshiro's gaze lifting tiredly to meet his. Worry once again bite at Ichigo as he saw the exhaustion and pain the his friend's dull eyes.

His lips moved, forming an unheard word as the dull turquoise met Ichigo's brown eyes. Ichigo frowned, beginning to move towards him. The boy's eyes slipped closed and suddenly he began to fall, his small frame leaning backwards until he was plummeting head first towards the ground hundreds of feet below.

" Toshiro!"


End file.
